tai_chi_chasers_disney_xd_reloadedfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1: Rise Of the Tigeroids
These are the episodes of the Rise of the tigeroids series Airtime: 8:00 pm 1. An Amazing Discovery A boy named Rai remembers it is his mom's birthday, and decides to go to the city to find her something. While in town, he is challenged by an old foe and finally forced into the card stacking competition. There he first encounters the first Tigeroid, or Tai Chi Chaser, Tori. Tori has to leave the competition and by default Rai wins. Rai is walking home with the prize money when he discovers a box in an antique store. He rushes home to show her and encounters his first Dragonoid adversary, Luka. In an odd series of events Rai's home is demolished and Mother has mysteriously disappeared. Rai becomes hysterical, and the Tigeroids use the "sleep" character to knock him out. And so his adventure begins. (July 17 2017) 2. The Chase Begins! Rai meets Komorka, one of the 3 Tigeroid Elders, and is brought to the Tigeroid Airship. (July 24 2017) 3. Fitting In Rai struggles to adjust to life aboard the Tigeroid Airship.(July 31 2017) 4. Friend and Foe Rai and Donha try to find a tai chi character card. (August 7 2017) 5. Totally Warped Rai and Sena find a spherical space surrounded by a strange aura, emmanating from a Tai Chi Character. (August 14 2017) 6. Hidden Powers! The Tai Chi Chasers battle the Dragonoid robots. (August 21 2017) 7. An Ocean of Trouble! The chasers try to retrieve a Tai Chi card from the ocean. (August 28 2017) 8. Opposite Day! Rai is being beat at every challenge by Finn so he gets mad and thinks that Finn has no feelings,but during the mission Rai ignores Finns warnings and uses a Tai chi which leads to Tori's disappearance. While trying to get Tori back Finn uses himself as bait so Rai can save Tori from the enemy. At the end, Rai apogizes to Finn, but doesn't give up trying to beat him. (September 4 2017) 9. Hannah's Back! Sena's sister wants to be a chaser. (September 11 2017) 10. Fly, Rai! Sena tells Rai that there are more important things than saving his mom, but Rai gets mad and says that he quits the team. He takes a flying board and spots a enemy so he follows it and finds out there plotting to take down the ship but since he quit he doesn't care he just leaves. Rai misses his old life so he goes back to his town. There he meets up with Keith and wins a few challenges. After its over Keith asks Rai if its true that he moved to a new neighborhood which makes Rai go back and visit his house only to find that a new one was built there and a new family lives there. He then realizes that his team is his family and goes to help his team who are under attack without realizing that he was being watched. (September 18 2017) 11. General's Daughter! General Aidan, Sena's father, arrives and questions her ability to be a future Tigeroid leader. (September 25 2017) 12. Follow the Leader Sena loses confindence in her leadership skills. Meanwhile General Vicious launches a full-scale attack on the Tigeroid airship, with the help of his forbidden "Ghost" Tai Chi Character. However, Vicious fails, when Komorka uses a combination of Tai Chi Characters to create a powerful storm. The impact of the ship causes Vicious's Ghost character to wear off, and then he orders the Dragonoids to retreat. Back at the Dragonoid base, Vicious is sent back to Sunn by Emperor Diga, where he is transformed as a punishment, in order to set an example for the other Dragonoids. While Vicious is transformed into something terrible by an unknown Tai Chi Character, Duran looks on in fear, as General Vicious screams in fear and agony. Note: In the 4kids English dub version, the scene that shows General Vicious's transformation was cut, so viewers of the episode could only hear his screaming. (October 2 2017) 13. All Together Now The chasers enter a forest where everything is turned gigantic, by a converging Tai Chi Character. Ave appears and attacks the chasers with a group of giant beetles, who are all under the control of Ave's control Tai Chi. However, the beetles' leader helps Rai and the others, since it escaped Ave's control caracter's power. Ave is defeated, and the beetles are returned to normal, when the chasers obtain the Tai Chi card. Komorka then leaves to meet up with the other 2 Tigeroid Elders, in order to discuss the converging characters (which are thought to be caused by Diga's actions, back in Sunn). Before leaving, Komorka declares both Rai and Sena to be the leader of the Tai Chi Chasers, until her return. Back at the Lukedrake (the Dragonoids' base on Earth), when the waiting Dragonoid team notices Ave's torn cloths and beat up condition, they asked him what happened, while Ave angrily responded by telling them not to even think about it. Then, the Dragonoid's communication portal activates, and Emperor Diga sends a new general to Earth (General Mishka), to replace Vicious. Upon seeing their new general, the entire Dragonoid team gasps in shock, including Luka, as they recognize and fear their new general. (October 9 2017)Category:Series or Seasons